tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Carain
Sakura is the main female protagonist of Worlds Past and has reoccurring roles in The World of Tomorrow and other parts of Sessions. She also is in a lead role in DFS Lavie and TNU vs. Skynet. Sakura is Hukari's cousin and was designed by Joshua Hina. Character Information Character Information Name: Sakura Lynn Carain Nicknames: None Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 26 DOB: 05/29/4540 POB: Malonfor Station Blood Type: AB + Physical Appearance Height: 5’ 0” Weight: 105 Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Red Physical Description: Sakura has short straight red hair that goes down to her neck. She has one ear piercing and no other tattoos, markings or anything like that on her body. She has slight muscle but not enough to change her slender body type much. She is of Western European decent. She is well endowed. Personality & Traits General Overview: Sakura is Hukari's cousin; she and her cousin had a short love affair. Sakura is extremely perverted and is known for randomly hitting on Misuki. She was a tomboy but recently has begun to embrace her femininity after starting a relationship with Josh and having their son. Sakura was trained as a AMC pilot with her cousin. Sakura often was known to criticize Misuki for her bad choices but the two have since come to an arrangement and now live together. Sakura also held her emotions in for a long time but again due to her relationship with Misu and Josh she has learned not to be so walled off and is more open emotionally. She has aggressive and promiscuous tendencies. She's a shoot first as questions later kind of girl. She has a pretty horrible past and as a result has a hard time trusting people. Strengths & Weaknesses: Due to Sakura’s past and rather messed up mental status her broken status mentally and highly provocative nature would most definitely be a weakness even though they have lessened these things are still most definitely problems for her. A strength is that because of how much she has done, she has lived on her own and had to rely on herself for her entire life mostly; she is sort of a jack of all trades. Another strength is that her piloting skills are superb. Ambitions: Sakura wants to see her son grow up well-mannered and not turn out like her. This is the reason she left her son with Josh and Misu. She does not want to expose him to her personality, problems or work. Hobbies & Interests: Sakura likes improving mechs technology, learning about new technologies, computers and video editing. She in her free time also tries to focus on singing like Hukari. Sakura is also a technology aficionado and as noted above loves to work with new technologies. She also has a secret joy for botonny though she never mentions to anyone EVER that she likes planets; if someone found out she would hurriedly deny. Last but not least she loves to pick on Koto; one of her goals is to eventually make him want to sleep with her (not sex but be in the same bed since ehs so scared of that). Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Life History and Relationships Family: Mother: Carrie Father: David Aunt: Mika Carain Uncle: David Carain Cousins: Hukari and Kori Boyfriend: Joshua Travis Guardian (14 - 16): Jessica Davidson (deceased) Best Friend: Ren Reko (KIA during Sakura's time in Internal Affairs on board the UDS Taskmaster) Brother by Relation: Koto Kengori (Chief of Security – DFS Lavie) History: Her entire family is dead except for two of her cousins. Right before she joined the military she worked in the sex trade. Born on Malonfor Station to Carrie Carain and David Carain she lived a normal life for one year after which time her mother died in an attack by the unknown force that would destroy the station in later years. Her father gave her up for adoption and killed himself. Nothing more is known about her past until she joined the UDC at the age of 17 as a civilian officer; she transferred to Internal Affairs at the age of 18 and rose in the ranks of her division. Notes: Detective Trent Lewis - Planetary Security Division 6 (Earth Branch) (4554) Sakura's mother was killed when the station she lived on was attacked. In sadness her father committed suicide after giving her up for adoption. Her adoptive parents treated her alright while they were being monitored by the adoption authority but after that point if she did anything wrong her mother would beat her and her father molested her. When ever she reported it no one would believe her and those that did got paid off by her adoptive parents. When her teen years began her father began raping her (anally) and her mother's beatings intensified. It eventually got to the point at 14 that Sakura got a knife from someone at her school and when her father was going to rape her (vaginally for the first time) she slit his throat and her mother came in shortly after. She killed her as well. One of the other children that adopted saw this happen and was traumatized for life but managed to call the police. The state dropped the charges after medical and psychological exams were done on Sakura. Her next adoptive parent at 15 was raped and killed right in front of her and after that she drifted around though the cracks in the system not being taken care of by anyone. At 17 she joined the Military Academy. (Declassified from Military Security Records File 568 at the Earth Archives Office under order of the Federation Review Board) She divorced John Miller on December 12th 4562 and renounced her adopted family name that same date. (Federation Vital Records Office) Sakura after joining IA worked with Hukari to recover Earth. During this assignment she was intimately involved briefly with her cousin. She would then be assigned to the DFS Lavie. She was a mech pilot and intel officer under Misu. While serving on the Lavie Sakura met Josh and she tried to help him through his problems with Misu though that only led to a relationship. Sakura and Misu would have a pretty rocky friendship until the two of them agreed to a poly relationship with Josh. After completing her assignment on Lavie(Not going in to too much detail here as it is all on the forum) she joined Hukari’s staff and served as a special aide to the president until her request to be assigned to the Lavie A. Education: Sakura has military training equal to a bachelor’s degree even though she only got a GED in school. Languages: Federation Standard Starfleet/Military Service Information Assignment: Detachment Commander – Armor Mechanized Corps; 4th Assault Division (Attached to Trinity Tactical Division 1 on board the DFS Lavie-A) Rank: Commander (Moved to rank as of assignment to DFS Lavie for a second time) Service Record: Basic Training, Los Malos Washington Territory Terran Dominion (Cadet) (6 months) 6 Months of Field Training; Temporal Field Unit assigned to HSSF (Ensign) 1 Year; Internal Affairs Agent; Earth II (Ensign) 5 Months; Advanced Training; Marksmanship Training; Basic AMC Training; AMC Qualifications Test Passed (Entered Data Pass; Moved to AMC Special Operations Unit 3 Under Dale Flint. Currently in Advanced AMC Training) 1 Year; OIA Special Agent (Automatic Rank: Commander), Negotiator; on special assignment to DFCTO Division 2/CO Monitoring Unit (Classified) Resigned from Internal Affairs 1 Month; Special Aide to Thor MDF Warden James Olend (Rank: Commander) 2 Years; Delta Force Temporal Security Unit Team 3 Commander (Rank: Commander) 1 Month; AMC Division 3 Pilot/Negotiation and Infiltration Specialist (Rank: Commander) Demoted by JAG for criminal charges (Lieutenant JG) Briefly; Science and Medical Officer, TFS Lavie (Lieutenant JG) 2 Years; Division Executive Officer, Tactical Division; Delta Force (Lieutenant Commander) 4564 – August 4566; Special Adviser to the President - Galactic Federation Executive Offices (Lieutenant Commander) Service Medals: POW Citation, Purple Heart (4), Senate Commendation, Medal of Valor (2), Field Command Commission, AMC Advanced Piloting Certification, Cross of Merit Category:Characters Category:Terran Federation Military Officers Category:Terran Federation Politicians Category:Ship Captains Category:Sessions Category:Cross-over characters Category:Female Protagonists